Sorry
by 90PercentDone
Summary: Thorin kept quiet and aimlessly watch the trinkets of water glide along Bilbo's bare neck and flow through the muscles of his back underneath the transparent tunic. Thorin's senses became keen and felt his hands cupping Bilbo's sides.


Summary: Thorin kept quiet and aimlessly watch the trinkets of water glide along Bilbo's bare neck and flow through the muscles of his back underneath the transparent tunic. Thorin's senses became keen and felt his hands cupping Bilbo's sides.

Setting: Elvenking's Hall [Wine Cellar] & Lake Town [Long Lake]

Thorin x Bilbo

Each of the Company hastily padded their barrels with corks, cloths and anything that plugged the holes of the wine barrels. They were scrambling as they heard elven knights coming from the stairs. Rushing and bumping into each other, the Company were getting impatient, but eventually one by one they hopped into their barrel as Bilbo nervously pace the floorboards, counting the heads of the dwarves as they lay in the barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur said anxiously, eyeing the shadow of the knights and back at Bilbo.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo pulls the lever and watches each barrel topple over another to the icy waters. Loud splashes and cries were heard from underneath as the dwarves were cringing from the cold.

"Halfling!" Thorin spun chaotically and snatches Bilbo's foot just in time before the trap door closed. Their barrel plunge deeper in the stream due to the extra weight and carried them between the rocky walls of the Elvenking's Hall.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin stood from the barrel, giving an approving smile to the hobbit. Bilbo only mustered incoherent words, waving his hands to carry on.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted as they dove in the waterfall and straight into the strong tides. Spinning, dipping and tipping, the course made them collide with each other; they were tangled and uncomfortable.

They swiftly passed the gates and guards, but now they were heading to the treacherous parts of the water. They were fully bogged down with water, seeping into their clothing and hair. Bilbo shook wildly onto the walls, taking in lake water, as the tides were flowing faster making Thorin lose his balance, landing right on top of Bilbo. Bilbo let out an oomph from their impact. They squirmed, but made the situation more cramped and unbearable.

"Halfling!" Bilbo froze and turned his head to see his bum perked up in the air.

"Ah, give me a minute," Bilbo blushed feverishly, twisting and somehow sat between Thorin's legs. Thorin grunted in annoyance, but didn't say a word.

"Brother! I think my barrel has a leak!" Dwalin clawed his barrel as he tipped.

"Do not fight the lake, let it carry you!" Balin held the rim of the barrel, passing the other dwarves.

"Let us race!" Kili declared and rocked his barrel forward.

"I'll see you at the finish line, baby brother!" Fili threw an apple and raced ahead. Now the rest of the Company was ahead, leaving Thorin and Bilbo behind.

"Ah…I think – the Company has left us…" Bilbo stared at the open skies, listening to only the rushing waters hitting the barrel. "I-I'll go and check." Bilbo staggered as he stood up, peering at the Company who were far along the Long Lake. Bilbo pondered – oh how he could go for a cup of tea and a warm fireplace to dry off. The tide pushed their barrel and hit a rock underneath making Bilbo plummet backwards.

"Bilbo!" Thorin gritted his teeth, gripping Bilbo's waist as he fell on his lap.

"Ah! I am terribly sorry!" Bilbo tried to find his footing. Thorin dodged Bilbo's legs and arms, shifting his weight to the side, but made matters worse.

"Sit." Thorin pulled Bilbo back between his legs. Bilbo heard a heavy sigh escaping from Thorin and gave another apology.

Thorin didn't say a word nor did he attend too, he just stared at the shivering hobbit; his golden curls were now brown, dripping with fat droplets of water. He noticed how thin the Halfling has gotten and wandered his eyes down to Bilbo's wet jacket.

"Take off your jacket," Thorin demanded.

"E-excuse me?" Bilbo blushed and held onto his jacket for life.

"You will die from the cold," Thorin stated. Bilbo contemplated but did what he was told with a little tug from Thorin. "There," Prying the jacket off, Thorin threw the jacket in the waters.

"That was a very expensive jacket!" Bilbo retorted.

"There are many more jackets you could buy, for now you need to warm your body," Thorin knew this was only a survival instinct and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, pulling him closer.

Thorin felt Bilbo jump slightly by the sudden contact of their wet thin tunics and held him tighter, gazing at his slump posture and pink ears. A few minutes flew by and Thorin noticed Bilbo's heartbeat, beating like drums. Thorin kept quiet and aimlessly watch the trinkets of water glide along Bilbo's bare neck and flow through the muscles of his back underneath the transparent tunic. Thorin's senses became keen and felt his hands cupping Bilbo's sides.

"I-I think I'm warm- ," Bilbo leaned forward. A heat rose to his cheeks making Bilbo flustered by Thorin's absent gesture.

"Do you hear that?" Thorin slowly retreated his hands and looked up.

"I don't hear a thing?" Bilbo stared at the sky.

"The water is dying down." Thorin stood up, leaving Bilbo in the fettle position and leveled to Thorins damp trousers.

"Do you see the rest of the Company?" Bilbo averted his eyes and stood up as well.

"They are farther -," They both swayed to the weight of the barrel. Bilbo grabbed the hem of Thorins tunic, hauling him down making their lips crash.

"I-I am sorry! Bilbo frantically apologized.

"It was an accident," Thorin left it at that and turned around. Bilbo lowered his gaze and let out another apology.

"Must you always apologize for the minor faults and accidents!" Thorin clutched the barrel.

"W-Well…I," Bilbo jerked at the sudden action.

"Do not apologize or I will end your journey here," Thorin threatened.

"Excuse me for having the courtesy to apologize when needed," Bilbo replied, "I do not see a problem with that at all…" Bilbo wanted to say more, but was stopped by Thorin's stern face.

"Master Baggins, I do not wish to argue with you."

"You threatened to end my journey!"

"Aye! I will if you do not keep quiet!"

"You should be more grateful you - barbarous dwarf!" Bilbo pointed angrily at Thorin. They let out a sigh and kept to themselves throughout the rest of the ride.

/-/-/-/-/

They were wet, hungry and grumpy. They saw the rest of the Company drying off near a rocky ledge, groaning from their bruises. Thorin leaned the barrel onto the shore and climbed out of the barrel to the Company.

"Aye! Here comes Thorin and Bilbo!" Ori said to the Company.

They got off and walked in different directions, leaving the Company clueless as usual.

"Did something happen?" Balin was the first to speak. Thorin kept his eyes locked on Bilbo for a second and went on to command the Company.

"It's nothing," Bilbo reassured Balin with a small smile.

/-/-/-/-/

Balin managed to swindle a Lake Town fisherman to take them across the waters. The smuggling was not as pleasant as Bilbo thought, hiding in barrels full of fish, scurrying around old wooden walkways and not to mention to toilet – oh how he could use a good bath just about now.

The human children were generous to lend their clothes and blankets. They weren't safe, but they were warm with a cup of cheap tea and food. Bilbo sat on the chair and found his eyes staring at Thorin. Bilbo scoffed and observed the rest of the house.

"Rest here for tonight and be on your way, I am having enough problems as it is trying to smuggle you all in here," the fisherman said and made some stew for his children.

The night was creeping in and Thorin didn't say a word to Bilbo. Each of the Company were settling in their bedrolls, taking another sip of ale before heading to sleep. The fisherman blew out the candles and led his children up the stairs. Bilbo stared at the ceiling and listened to the drunkards outside, wishing he could be in his warm bed and maybe a midnight snack. Right on cue, Bilbo's stomach wasn't too happy with the food and got up to use the bathroom.

"Disgusting…" Bilbo shivered at the thought from this afternoon as he quietly came out of the bathroom. Bilbo tiptoed over the dwarves and safely made it to his bedroll and let out a sigh.

"Master Baggins, I believe your bedroll is over there," Thorin's voice came from the darkness. Bilbo shot his eyes in the blackness and felt his surroundings.

"Thorin…?" Bilbo felt the hard warm body lying to his right. "I-I'm sorry! I must of lost my way to my bed," Bilbo abruptly sat up, but was pinned back down.

"I will end your life here, Master Baggins," Thorin grabbed Bilbo's chin and kissed him hard.

"Mmm!" Bilbo clung onto Thorin' tunic to let him breathe.

Thorin felt the hobbit squirm in discomfort and shifted his head to a better angle and softly pressed his lips to ease the tension. Slowly tracing Bilbo's wet lips had Thorin crazed for more. The pace quickens again and felt Bilbo submit to the kiss and they were at a steady rhythm. Thorin guided the hobbit deeper in the bedroll and tilted his head and felt their noses brush against each other. The slight touch and quiet moans brought shivers to Thorin's chest, but was quickly shoved away from Bilbo. Thorin teased a little more and gave a small chuckle.

"I do not want to hear another apology from you," Thorin said firmly, "I will not hesitate the second time." Thorin's quirked his eyebrows up with a smug smile on his face. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but was covered by Thoirn's large hands.

"Do not tempt me, Master Baggins."

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Fili grunted.

"Let them make amends," Balin replied.

"There is a Inn nearby," Dwalin said.

"Aye! Let them be!" Gloin boasted.

"I think more ale is needed…" Oin stated.

"I'll take one." Nori said

"I'll take one as well," Ori chimed in.

"I'll have cheese with mine," Bombur snored.

"We have a big day tomorrow, hush" Dori said.

Bifur and Bofur snored under the table.

"Enough." Thorin demanded and the Company went quiet, "You won't get away this easily, Bilbo Baggins."

"They're going to mate like rabbits when we reclaim the Lonely Mountain." Kili laughed.

"Aye! Baby brother – must be the drugs…He didn't mean it," Fili rocked Kili back to sleep.

"I'm sorry…" Bilbo whispered playfully. "Ahh!" Bilbo jerked from the sudden smack on the bum.


End file.
